Alex (Fear)
Alex is a main character and survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead and the deuteragonist of Flight 462. Personality For reasons unknown, Alex appears to have more knowledge about the infection than the other passengers. She acts serious, and does not talk much, ignoring questions from Jake about the infection. When a dangerous situation occurs she is quick to take rational steps to stop it, even if others dislike or are confused about her actions. She does appear to care about the safety of others, such as when she protects Jake and the other passengers from a reanimated Marcus. Though she is aware of zombies, she appears to prefer to restrain the living infected, such as Deirdre, instead of killing them outright. She is quite decisive, quickly moving to help a pinned Anthony from Marcus and killing a dying Suzanne without a second thought to end her suffering and prevent reanimation. Though the killing of Suzanne appeared to leave her a little remorseful, she reiterated that she had "saved her" from a worse fate. After the plane crashed, she went to great lengths to protect a severely injured Jake from dying, decisively killing two passengers who tried to harm him. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Alex's life before the apocalypse. It is possible she lived in or near the state of California. It is also possible she lived in or near Phoenix, Arizona as that is were Flight 462 was travelling. Post-Apocalypse Flight 462 Part 1 Alex boards Flight 462 and takes her seat. When Jake is on the phone and begins to become worried about his mother, Alex slams his window shut to prevent him from freaking out. Part 2 As the plane takes off and begins ascending into the sky, Alex turns around and glances at Jake through the seats. Part 3 As Connie inquires Jake about his parents, Alex listens to their conversation without glancing back. Part 4 Alex witnesses Marcus, a fellow passenger, hurrying to the bathroom to vomit. After Alex questions his wife, Suzanne, on his mysterious illness, she assures her that it's just 'the reflux', and that it runs in his side of the family. Not satisfied with this answer, Alex attempts to discover how long he has been sick. Suzanne tells her to mind her own business. Jake asks her if it could be the mysterious "flu" that was has been going around, but Alex does not respond and turns back around in her chair. Part 5 Alex notices Deirdre, the flight attendant, knocking on the bathroom door, urging Marcus to leave the lavatory as the plane is about to land. While the power across Phoenix below begins to fail, she slowly begins to remove her seat belt, growing more and more suspicious of Deirdre's pleas for Marcus to come out of the bathroom before the plane lands. Part 6 Alex ignores Jake's panicking and rushes down the aisle, desperately attempting to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom door. She is blocked by Anthony, a US Air Marshal. Alex's warnings are ignored, and Deirdre breaches the door. A frail and sickly Marcus collapses onto the floor as the door swings open. The other passengers look on in shock and confusion as Marcus lays still. Part 7 As Anthony attempts to revive Marcus, Alex asks him if he can feel Marcus' pulse, but she doesn't receive a response. After Deirdre removes Marcus' coat, Alex notices blood on his abdomen. She pushes the flight attendant out of the way and rips opens his shirt. Removing the bandage, she discovers a bite, confirming her fear that Marcus is indeed bitten and infected. Part 8 Alex insists that they tie him down, but Suzanne protests and rebukes her. Alex then attempts to intervene once more but Anthony quickly ushers her out of the way and insists that she return to her seat. Alex once again tells them that they don't understand what's going on. She looks on in fear as Marcus reanimates as a zombie. Part 9 Alex helps Anthony restrain an undead Marcus as he attacks Deirdre, locking him inside the bathroom while the rest of the passengers look on in horror. Alex warns Anthony to be careful that Marcus does not bite him. After Marcus has been trapped inside the bathroom, blood begins dripping on Alex's arm, and it is revealed Deirdre has been bitten. Part 10 Alex cleans Deirdre's blood from her arm and orders Anthony to tie down Deirdre since she is infected. Anthony tries to get the first aid kit to help her, but Alex says that what happened to Marcus will also happen to Deirdre. Alex picks up the plane's phone and orders Deirdre to call the captain and tell him to land the plane. Deirdre explains that the lights are going out in other cities and that there is no place to land. Alex exchanges a worried look with Jake. Part 11 Jake asks how Alex knew about Marcus and the infection, but she remains silent. She watches Anthony trying to reassure Suzanne while moving her away from the door. Anthony mentions that Marcus is sick and Suzanne pleads with him for help, to which Alex states that there is nothing they can do. Suzanne wants to tell Marcus that she loves him and tries to open the door but is stopped by Anthony and Alex. Alex moves back and anxiously watches Suzanne telling Marcus she loves him from the other side of the door. She looks at the sign above the bathroom, which reads "Occupied". Part 12 Suzanne notices the lack of noise coming from the bathroom and attempts to open the door. Alex tries to stop her but Suzanne pushes her away, tearfully shouting that Marcus is dying. Alex angrily shouts back that Marcus is already dead, but Suzanne ignores her and opens the door. Marcus immediately tackles Suzanne to the ground. Jake tries to help but Alexstops him and pushes him back. They witness Marcus rip open Suzanne's throat, killing her. Anthony pushes his way through Alex and Jake in an attempt to stop Marcus. She witnesses Anthony shoot Marcus but fail to kill him. After Marcus pins Anthony to the ground, Alex yells for him to aim for the head. However, Anthony has run out of ammo. Part 13 Alex comes to Anthony's aid and grabs Marcus. The two end up fighting in the aisle, and Jake grabs Connie's knitting needle and gives it to Alex. She stabs Marcus in the head with the needle, killing him. Everyone is relieved until Jake, Alex and Deirdre notice that one of Anthony's bullets hit a window, and the glass is slowly cracking. Part 14 As Jake, Anthony and Alex catch their breath, Deirdre notes that Suzanne is dying. Alex, after obvious deliberation, drives the knitting needle into Suzanne's eye, killing her out of mercy as well as to prevent reanimation. Anthony then accuses her of murdering her, but Alex retorts by insisting she saved her. The damaged window then explodes, sending the plane into chaos. Part 15 The plane begins to decompress and fall out of the sky. Alex tells Jake to get into a seat and helps him put on an oxygen mask. She then apologizes to Jake, revealing that she took the last seat on the plane instead of his mother, and tells him that he should have been with her. Shocked, Jake says that she is probably with his dad. Alex then shuts the window and promises him that he'll be with them soon. Part 16 Alex reveals to Jake that his mother could have been on the flight if she (Alex) had not taken the last seat. She then holds hands with Jake as the out-of-control plane begins to crash. Season 2 "Ouroboros" Alex is first seen swimming to her wounded companion, Jake, after Flight 462 crashed into the middle of ocean. She brings Jake to a raft with other survivors. Tom, one of the survivors, smacks an infected passenger with an oar and pushes him overboard. Tom tells Alex that Jake is dying and urges her to kill him before he turns. That night, Alex stabs Tom when he tries to kill Jake in his sleep. Michael, the remaining survivor, encourages Alex to put Jake out of his misery. Alex is then seen running over a dune away from a herd of walkers, yelling at Daniel that the herd are coming. The two begin to make their way back to the group. When the survivors are surrounded, Alex helps in fighting them off until they are pushed to the edge of a cliff. When Nick rescues the group while camouflaged in walker gore, they make for the Zodiac boat on the shore. When they finally made it onto the water, Alex tells them they need to make a stop, to retrieve Jake and the raft. When they make it to Abigail, Strand refuses to let them on board, but due to the insist from others, allows the raft to be towed behind Abigail, also supplied with some fresh water and towels. While sailing, Alex comforts a severely injured Jake by telling him it can not get worse than it already is. As the sun is setting, Strand suddenly dashes to the stern and swiftly hacks the rope attaching the raft, abandoning Alex and Jake in the middle of the ocean. "Captive" While Travis is imprisoned on Connor's ship, Alex makes an appearance. She explains to Travis that Connor rescued her after Jake died. She blames Travis for being cut away from The Abigail, which felt like a death warrant to her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alex has killed: *Marcus (Zombified) *Suzanne (Out of Mercy) *Tom *Michael *Jake Powell (Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jake Powell Alex acts mysteriously towards Jake. She attempts to stop him from freaking out about the flight. She tends to ignore his questions about the situation at hand, such as about the flu and why she knows about the infected, though it may be due to the intensity of the situation. Alex takes interest in Jake's predicament with his mother and appears to show some concern about his situation but does not talk to him about it. She does show some concern for him such as her staring a Jake in a concerned way when the situation intensifies and when she gets him away from danger after Suzanne lets Marcus out. After Alex gets Marcus off Anthony, who was pinned down. Marcus tries to kill Alex, however Jake quickly grabs a needle from Connie's bag and hands it to Alex, allowing her to kill Marcus, saving her life. Afterwards the window breaks and the plane goes into turbulence, Alex assists Jake into getting a seat and helps put on his oxygen mask, afterwards she apologizes for taking the last seat, claiming he should have been with his Mom, to which he mentions that she is probably with his Dad. Alex promises him that he'll be with them. They hold hands as the plane crashes and she later defends him from attempts to kill him by fellow survivors. She also insists that Jake come with her and whispers comforting words to soothe him. Anthony When Alex tries to stop Deirdre from attempting to revive Marcus, he is visibly annoyed at her and he informs her about his position as Air Marshall and attempts to get her to return to her seat. She aids Anthony in restraining Marcus. After Deirdre is scratched in the process, Alex wants her tied down though Anthony disagrees. Anthony appears to believe Alex as shown when Marcus escapes, he immediately tries to kill him, after he fails as he shoots him in the chest, Alex tells him to shoot him in the head but he has ran out of ammo. Alex quickly takes Marcus off the pinned Anthony, but this leaves Marcus to try and kill Alex. Anthony tries to crawl to Alex to help her but Jake assists first. Afterwards, Alex kills a mortally wounded Suzanne out of mercy and to prevent reanimation, this leaves Anthony shocked and accuses her of murder but Alex claims he saved her. Suzanne After Marcus falls sick, Alex questions her about her husband. Suzanne is annoyed at Alex, telling her it isn't her business. Suzanne thinks there is something wrong with Alex when she suggests people tie him down, unaware of the reality of the situation. After Marcus is trapped in the bathroom by Anthony and Alex, she tells Suzanne that they cannot help her husband. When Suzanne tries to open the door after thinking Marcus is dying, Alex attempts to stop her, telling her that her husband is dead, but Suzanne doesn't believe her, causing her to open the door, leading her to be mortally wounded. After killing Marcus, Alex kills Suzanne both to prevent reanimation as well as end her suffering, claiming she "saved her". Marcus Alex is suspicious about Marcus after he falls sick, though Suzanne brushes it off as a gag reflex and indigestion problem, this due to her knowledge and worry about infected people. She is the first to realise what is happening to him. Much to the annoyance of others, she tells people to tie him down, but this is due to her realising what will happen to Marcus and not out of malice. After he escapes, she aids in his capture and attempts to advise Anthony how to kill him but is too late and he is pinned down by Marcus. Alex aids Anthony by taking her off him, but this leads Marcus to try and kill Alex, however Jake hands Alex Connie's crochet needle, allowing her to kill Marcus. Deirdre Alex attempts to stop Deirdre from opening the bathroom as Marcus is infected. She is concerned about her being near the dead Marcus knowing what will happen. Alex wants Anthony to tie Deirdre down, and when he refuses, she wants him to tie her down and then help her, though this is out of necessity and not malicious intent. Alex asks Deirdre to get the pilots to land the plane, but she informs her that there is nowhere to land. Later Deirdre is shocked when Alex kills Suzanne out of mercy and starts crying. Appearances Trivia *This character was introduced as Charlie in an article on Flight 462 by TheWalkingDead.com, though her name was never mentioned on-screen. It is not until her appearance in Fear The Walking Dead that her name was officially confirmed as Alex.http://www.thewalkingdead.com/flight-462/ *In a deleted scene, Alex and Alicia were supposed to meet and Alex was going to help Alicia escape Connor's boat. References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deuteragonist Category:Webisodes Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Unknown